


The show must go on

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anime, Other, Yandere!Izaya, drrr - Freeform, durarara - Freeform, izaya x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by a song!)</p><p> </p><p>Izaya becomes quite possessive of [y/n] and slowly becomes even more crazy as he falls deeper in love with her, but some people are in the way and he's planning on getting rid of them and having you all to himself.. He'll never let you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The show must go on

"Oh [y/n].. You're so beautiful~" Izaya sighed as he hid in the bush, watching [y/n] leave the stores and is probably on her way home. He decided to come out of hissing and run to her side, "ohh [y/n]-chaaaan~" 

She let out a sigh and turned to him, "hey, Izaya."

"Ya need help with that?" He gestured to the bags, she almost shook her head, but decided against that and shoved her bags to him.

"Why is that you want to carry these bags?"

"Well, it'd be rude of me if I didn't help a pretty lady like you, now wouldn't it?"

"Che, I guess.."

 

~Later~

 

After they reached her apartment, she unlocked her door and let Izaya inside. He set the bags on a counter, hung up his jacket, and plopped down on the couch. 

He tilted his head back and thought about how he'll make [y/n] his, he felt a smirk grow until he felt a plop next to him. He turned his head and noticed his beautiful-future-wife wearing pajamas.

She grabbed the television remote and turned on music, soon feeling an arm wrap around her, "eh? Izaya? What are you-"

"Oh, [y/n]-chan.. You're so pretty!"  

After he said this, she felt her cheeks heat up a little bit and she buried her face in her hands, "don't say things that aren't true.."  
  He growled before removing her hands and lying her down on her back, "why would think it's not true? Haven't you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Oh puh-lease, I'm hide-" 

"No, you're not." 

He leaned down a little bit, their faces now were so close that their breath could be felt on eachother's faces.  
He was about to press his lips against hers, but before he could do that, a door bell rang and she immediately pushed him off of her, hurrying to the door.

Izaya could hear her let someone in, "how dare they ruin our alone time.." He heard footsteps become louder, sounding as if they were coming into the living room.

"It smells like shit."


End file.
